I Dare You To Cum
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Draco Malfoy throws a party, basically daring them to invite. Who comes? Who comes that was not invited?Mostly, Ron, Draco, Blaize, Seamus, Fred, George, Cedric, Percy, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Snape, Lucius. I’m not really sure who will end up with whom. T
1. Chapter 1

Title: I dare you to cum

Author: Angela

Disclaimer: I do now own any Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story and ideas.

Characters: Mostly, Ron, Draco, Blaize, Seamus, Fred, George, Cedric, Percy, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Snape, Lucius. I'm not really sure who will end up with whom. There will be other characters also.

Summary: Draco Malfoy throws a party, basically daring them to invite. Who comes? Who comes that was not invited?

Author Note: wdncgto! Yes I wrote that word on purpose lol. It's not a word, its abbr. It means. Whoever does not cum gets thrown out…sorry about that.

Warning: This is going to be very kinky, slashy and also incest story. If you do not like that, sorry, don't read. Also will contain adults and teens.

Prologue,

Draco had just finished writing out his invitations and sent his owl, Dragon to mail them off to the people he had invited. The invitation was for his birthday party. He is basically daring people to come. He invited all sorts of people, all ages, mostly from school. He even invited a few enemies. I guess that is why he's daring them. To see who is brave enough to show there faces at his party. He is quite curious to see who will show up. He read the last invitation that he had, before he slid it under his fathers study. His mother was not invited, as she was not even in town at the moment anyway.

_To those who should be so lucky to receive this, _

_Cum out Cum out, wherever you are. I dare you to cum to my 15__th__ year birthday party. Whoever cums wins and wdncgto! Whoever can figure out what that says gets to cum double._

_winks_

_Yours Truly, _

_Draco Malfoy_

After Draco had given his father his invitation, he went off to the kitchen to tell the house elves what to do. He had told Dobby to make a few trays of food, of chips and dip, fruit, and other things to eat at a party. He also told him to make sure that they had whipped cream and sweets to eat; he then went off to talk to Tinker. He told her to make sure they had lots of booze, all kinds and also some juices, ice, and soda pop for there drinks. He then said that if they did not have many drinks, to just use magic.

He then walked to his bedroom corridors, and picked out an outfit. He found a silver silky shirt, with black and silver stripes, he placed the shirt on the bed, he then grabbed a pair of black leather pants, placed it beside his shirt and went off to shower and shave. He used his favorite shampoo, Dove and his favorite body soap, Butter Cream. He washed all over, rinsed and then toweled off, walking into his room.

He placed on a pair of silky silver thongs, with green and black hearts. He new that he was being very daring tonight, knowing that people will discover them and maybe even tease him, but he didn't care. He new that they were sexy, and he looked irristable wearing them. He slipped on his pants, buttoning them up and zippering them; he then placed his shirt on, buttoning them up, leaving two holes unbuttoned. He then stood in front of the mirror, smirking at his hot self. He splashed on some sexy cologne and new that he was ready to entertain his guests.

He ran downstairs to make sure that his house elf's had done what he had ordered them, when he found out that they indeed did, he leant back on his favorite chair, folding his legs on the coffee table, wearing a sexy smirk and waited for his guests to show up. He still had no idea who was coming, nobody had replied, but that is the way he wanted it, he wanted it to be a surprise. Draco Malfoy was about to have the best night of his life, what he did not know were there would be many uninvited and very unsuspecting guests, that'll make the games even more fun.

"Let the games begin." He said, to himself, smirking.

TBC:

Next: Draco's guests start coming. A few dared to show up uninvited, but who are they? I don't know, wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ron woke up from a tap on his window. He groaned and rubbed his face in his pillow, wanting to go back to bed, but the tapping only increased and he heard a growl.

"Go away Pig." He groaned, punched his bed, trying to get more comfortable. His laziness was making the owl angry and his hands went to his ears immediately when he heard another own hoot. He then realized that it was not Pig outside and it was someone else's damn bird. That angered him, forcing him to crawl out of bed, walking towards the window in his Gryffindor thong, not bothering to cover up. The bird flew in and waited for Ron to undo the letters, the gorgeous owl then flew away, hooting. He saw a letter that said, Young Weasels, meaning Ron, Ginny and the twins. He then saw another letter with the name Hermione on it; he sighed and tied it to Pigs leg, forcing his owl to fly off to Muggle London.

After watching his bird fly away, he wrinkled his nose, looking at the invitation confused. Who on Earth was sending him something at a time of night like this? He looked at his muggle clock and saw that it said 9PM. He then tore open the invitation and frowned.

"What the hell is that git up to?" Ron asked, he then walked out of his room to go show his brothers the note. He knocked on the twin's door and then walked in. He saw them making out, he then sat down on top of George, whom was on top and licked the other boys face.

"We just got an invitation to Malfoy's party." Ron Said, biting on Georges neck and then added, "Actually it was more of a dare." He laughed, nuzzling into his brothers neck, while they pulled away from there kiss and looked at him.

Fred blinked, confused to why Malfoy would've invited them to a party or anywhere at that. "Get out of here."

Ron smirked, "Naw I think not." He said, grinding into George's back, causing George to moan.

"No you prat, I was not actually telling you to leave." Fred said.

"Ya better not leave Ronnikins." George Said, turning his face around and placed his lips over Ron's, kissing and nipping at the other boys lips.

"I think that we should take his dare and go." Fred Said, pulling his twin away from Ron and kissing his little brother himself.

George groaned from loss from the kiss and replied, "Ya, we never back away from any dares." He then smirked.

Ron sucked on Fred's tongue, moaning into his mouth and then pulled away from there heated kiss. He eyed both twins and frowned. "Why would we go? I mean do you guys really even want to go?" He asked.

George shrugged, "Ya why not? And besides." He started and grinned.

"Maybe by the end of the night, you'll be seducing him and not us. He is the one you've wanted ever since you've met him, ya know." Fred finished, winking at his brother and slapped Ron on the arse.

Ron glared at them, "That's not true." He Said and pulled away from them, standing up.

"I do not like Draco Malfoy." He said, folding his arms.

He then heard someone snort from behind him, making him turn around to see there older brother Percy.

"Haven't we told you about sneaking up on us? Clear your throat or something." Fred Said.

Percy rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Ron again and smiled. "Oh come on bro, its so obvious that you want Draco. How can you not know this?"

"Oh he knows it all right." George said.

"He just don't wanna admit it." Fred Replied.

Ron stuck his lower lip out into a pout, looking at each one of his brothers. He new that they were right. He did not want to admit it. He has had feelings for Draco Malfoy for years. He always envied those friends of his. He always wished that they could be at least friends, since obviously Draco would never want to date him. I mean why would he? He was probably into Blaize Zabini, who Ron has to admit is his other crush.

"You guys are full of shite. I'm not into Draco Malfoy." Ron Said, tapping his foot on the ground.

He didn't hear the door open again or the person walking up to him, but he did feel the hands around his waste that made him jump in surprise. He then felt someone's hot breath in his ear and heard him whisper, "Oy not yet mate, but you will soon little bro." Charlie Said, tweaking one of Ron's nipples, causing Ron to whimper in need.

"Your older bros are right Ronnie, you like him and you want him bad." Bill Said, slapping Ron's arse.

Ron groaned, placing his hands over his face, "Okay fine, I'll admit it. Yes I want him."

"You love him. "Percy Corrected.

"And we're going to his party." Fred said excitedly.

"And we are going to get you two chaps together." George responded, nodding.

Charlie licked Ron's cheeks towards his lips and kissed them, he then pulled back and whispered, "Whether its for a quick fuck."

"Or to make you two bound together for life." Bill finished off.

That caused both of the twins to gasp, "Hey, that is our thing."

Which the twins complaining, caused the rest of the Weasley sons laugh in amusement.

Percy frowned, "Wait, did you say party? As in a party at the Malfoy Manor?"

George nodded, "Yup Yup Yup."

"Isn't it exciting? Ohhh we have to pick out a fabolish out fit for our lil Ronnikins." Fred Said, rubbing his hands in excitement.

Ron frowned, "Sometimes you are a little to girly Freddy. No wonder you're a poof."

Fred snorted, "Says the one wearing a thong."

George then slapped Fred's arse and replied, "Hey his thongs are sexy."

The other brothers nodded in agreement.

Charlie squeezed Ron's arse, occasionally slapping it. "I'm so going to miss this arse."

"I know you're telling me. He has the tightest arse ever." Bill Said, rubbing it also.

"The tastiest arse I've ever had.." Percy Said, grabbing Ron's thong and pulling it hard, causing It to slide up his crack some more, and causing Ron to moan.

"Oy if you guys don't stop that then we won't be going to any party." Ron whimpered, rubbing his ass into Charlie.

"You see you do want to see Draco." Bill Said.

"You're dying to see him." Percy responded.

Charlie grinded into Ron's arsehole. "You're dying to have his cock up your arse."

Ron moaned, grinded back into Charlie's penis.

"Unless Junior here wants to drive home." Bill Said, tweaking Ronald's cock, smirking when he felt it move.

George said, "I dare you to wear your thong to his party. With leather pants and some silky, sexy top." He then licked Ron's neck, taking some of his skin into his mouth and sucking it.

"You guys are." Ron started, "Killing me."

Fred snickered, "If you think we are really killing you, then I dare you to go wearing what Georgie said, but also wearing your hardon."

"Ohhh that's bad." Charlie laughed, sucking on Ron's ear.

"I like it." Bill Said.

"What a nice birthday gift. Ronnie in leather and when Draco unwraps you, see's you in a thong and see's that your already hard for him." Percy said, smiling.

Ron whimpered, glaring at them, "I hate you guys, your all prats."

They all laughed.

"You don't hate us Lil Ronnikins." Georgie Said.

Charlie squeezed Ron's dick hard, smirking as he heard his youngest brothers whimpers. "You love us."

"Damn I just realized something, if you and Malfoy get together, then that's it for us. We'll never be able to do our brotherly bonding again." Fred whined.

Ron laughed, grinding into his brothers hand. "Naw I'll just tell the little git that if he allows me to still have my brotherly bonding that he can join in with us."

Charlie purred in Ron's ear, "Damn I can't wait. That boy has a nice arse."

"Yes I have to admit, the prat does." Percy said, nodding his head.

"When are we going?" Ron whined, wanting to cum to badly, knowing that they are not going to allow him to orgasm now.

"Ha our little bro is anxious to see Malfoy." George said.

Bill snorted, "Naw little Ronnie just wants to cum."

Ron glared at them all and spat, "YES I do, you're killing me. Let's go." He then pulled away from his brothers. He then started to walk away, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay don't forget, silky top with leather pants." George Said.

"Your thong also." Fred reminded him.

Ron sighed and opened the door to the twin's bedroom and started to walk out, but stopped as he heard Charlie's next words.

"Ohhh and Ronnie." Charlie Started, causing Ron to turn around and groaned at the look into his brothers eyes. "Don't you dare think about touching yourself."

"And believe us; we'll know if you've creamed yourself." Percy said, smirking.

Ron then groaned and walked away, slamming there bedroom door and walking towards his room up in the attic.

Ron then went towards his wardrobe and pulled out a Maroon and yellow silky shirt. He buttoned it up, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. He then smirked, grabbing another pair of undies, taking off his thong and replacing it with a silver and green thong. He looked towards the mirror and nodded in approval. He then grabbed his wand and pointed it on the cloth, making a heart with the initials DM on it. He then slid his leather pants on. It had several tiny holes in it, forming stars. He placed on boots and then sprayed himself with Hugo cologne.

He then went into the bathroom, shaved quickly and then put on after shave. He grabbed his strawberry kiwi shampoo, and his wand, pointing the wand on his hair and then shampoo and washed his hair the lazy way. He brushed his hair, pushing it back a little and smiled at his reflexion. "Ronald Weasley, you are just too sexy." He said, winking.

After Ron left the twin's room to get ready the brothers all looked at each other. Some of them groaned and some smirked.

Bill took out a few coins and threw 2 to each brother. Bill then held out his hand smirking at Charlie, whom groaned, handing the money that Bill just gave him back to him, but also giving him 2 more.

"Sorry baby brother, but you thought that our Ronnie was in love with Perce." Bill Said, smirking, not realizing that, that comment stung his other brothers' heart and nobody noticing the little frown that was on Percy's lips.

Charlie then gave each brother 4 coins, causing the other three to smirk, because they have a lot more money now.

"Alright boys, lets go get ready and crash Draco Malfoys party." Charlie said, knowing that he was not invited. Percy and Bill then left to go get read for the lads birthday, while the twins got ready also.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I dare you to cum Author: Angela Disclaimior: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do own my idea.  
Rating: Mature Author Note: In my story Lee and Dean are brothers.

Part 3

Ron came downstairs where his brothers were. Charlie was in the process of writing a quill for there mum and father, so that there mother did not havea stroke,worrying for her tadpoles. Bill read the letter over and placed the letter on there muggle refrigerator.  
Percy was sitting down,tapping his hands on his knees, waiting to go. Ron heard some laughter and saw Fred and George skip in.  
The twins were being there usual twinselves and dressed up for halloween. George was dressed up at a vampire. He had fake blood, which really chocolate colored red. It was on his neck and lips. He was wearing purple muggle contact. Also a black cloak. He dyed his hair black,  
with blue highlights, which was obviously done with his wand. With his fake vampire teeth. Ron had to admit, that his brother was looking hot.

Ron then turned his gaze on Fred, and smirked. Fred was dressed up as Draco Malfoy. He had dyed his hair white blonde, geled it back. He transfigured one of his Gryfindor robes, into a Slytherin robe. The tie and all. He already had his gorgeous, blue eyes. Ron licked his lips,  
at Fred. Only one of the twins would think to dress up as Draco. Joke or not.

Ron chuckled, "Holy shite Fredikins. You look hot as hell bro." He then groaned when his cock twitched, making him even harder. He rearanged his pants, hating that his brothers would not help him out before he embaresses himself in front of Draco and Blaize.

He walked up to Fred, placed his hand around the other mans neck, forcing him to bend over and kissed his lips deeply. He suckled on his tongue a little, and then he pulled back. "Lets get the fuck out of here. I need to cum so badly." I said, huskly, rubbing my arousal on Fred's penis, causing him to groan.

Ron stepped away from Fred and said, "I'm going to floo to Shays house and we'll fly together." Since he's not friends with Harry anymore,  
since Harry was a prejudiuce ass, those two became best mates, practically unseperable. He was still fairly close with Mione...not as much as he used to be, since she is still friends with Harry. She's angry with the bugger, but it's not like Ron can order her to stop,  
being his friend. So that is how Seamus and Ron became best buddies. When ever she was with Harry, he hung with Seamus.

Charlie eyed Ron and asked, "What bout Hermione? I figured you'd go pick her up. Seeing how she lives in Muggle London and most likely will not want to go to the dragons house alone." After he said that Bill let out a small chuckle.

Percy sighed, when Ron said he was going to pick up Seamus. He wanted to go with Ron. And he could not help but be a little jealous of,  
Seamus. "Well I suppose I shall go pick up Hermione now." Percy said, in a annoyingly way. Which of course shoocked nobody, but Ron. He's young and clueless. He didn't realize there was jealousy in Percy's tone, or sadness in his eyes all of the time, because of him.  
Ron just thought that he was being his usual, stuck up, rudeself.

"We'll get Ollie and Ced." Bill said, pointing towards Charlie and himself.

Ginny ran down the stairs, in her muggle witch outfit. She had on a pretty, black glittery dress, red lip stick, sparkles in her hair,  
face,neck, and on her neck. She was holding her wand and had a weaved flower, crown on her head. With a few small braids. She looked,  
young, but gorgeous. For her age anyway.

"I wanna come." Ginny said, in a high pitched whisper. Her face showed excitement.

Ron snorted, "NO. Your to young." His brothers snorted at that.

Ginny gasped, placing her hands on her hips. "Ronald Weasley, your only one year older then I am, its not fair." She said, sticking her mouth out in a pout, her eyes were about to spill with tears. She had overheard her older brothers talking about Draco Malfoys Halloween,  
birthday party and was so excited to go.

"Ya but Lil Ronnikens is." George started. "Malfoy's main guest." Fred finished, smirking.

Percy groaned, hitting his forhead. "That gets so annoying when you two do that."

"Ya and the Gred and Forge thing." Bill stated.

All of a sudden there was a loud gasp.

"AH HA I new we forgot something George." Fred said, running towards there bedroom and coming back with two matching necklaces.  
One said Forge and the other said Gred. They placed those on.

Percy huffed, "I new I spoke to soon."

Ginny sniffled, "You see those two are way more of children then I am."

"I don't know, maybe we should allow the little runt to come." Bill suggested.

Charlie sighed, "I'm not sure. This is The Malfoy's manor. How do we know its not a trap?"

"And also, it may be an adult party." Fred stated.

George hit Fred over the head, "Then why are you going?" Ron chuckled at that, while Fred glared at his twin, rubbing the back of his head.

"Exactly." Ginny whined.

"No!" Ron said.

"I'll suck your cocks. That is if you allow me to come with you." Ginny said, smiling.

That comment made her brothers blush and look at her in wonder. Was there innocent,sweet baby sister not as innocent as sweet as they thought she was?

Ron asked, "When you say come, do you mean come to the party with us...or as in cum..." He then blushed, at asking his baby sister that,  
and slapped his own forhead. He went to the floo,grabbed some floo powder, got into the fireplace and addded. "Eh sorry. I have to go before I burst." He blushed, thru down the powder in his hand and shouted, "THE FINNIGANS!" He then was gone.

All of the brothers were either chuckling, snorting, or grinning like mad at what Ron said.

"Lil Ronnikens is sure one horn dog." George said, smirking and following his brother foot steps and went to the floo area. He grabbed some powder. He then gazed at Fred. "Yo George lets go."

Fred looked at Ginny and grinned. "You can suck..." He started, but stopped at Bills glare. He then gulped and went after George and the twins both left.

Charlie whispered in Percy's ear. "Eh sorry about Ron. He's a little slow." Percy had shrugged at that, feeling uncomfortable right now.

"Sorry sis. I'll see you later." Percy said, flooing to The Grangers house.

Charlie looked at Ginny and frowned, "Eh sorry lil one, but you can't come. Maybe next year." He rubbed her cheeks, willing her tears to go away. He placed his lips on her forhead, kissing it. He then looked at Bill and added, "Yo I'm going to go get Ollie and Ced. How about you pick up something for the Brat Prince for his birthday. I'm not good with gifts." He chuckled. Even though that was a lie.  
The little ones always loved Charlie's gifts the most and he new that. He then went to the broom closet, grabbing his broom,  
waving at Bill and looked Ginny in the eyes and smirked at her. He then flew out of the window, away.

Ginny sniffled a little after seeing most of her brothers go away. She looked at Bill as he walked towards her and knelt down on his knees.

"Hey little one, you can't be saying that to men ya here? Most of us are dogs. You never know whom you can trust or not, runt. There are evil men out there that will take your cherry and hurt it, not caring if it gives you pain. All they care about is there dick." Bill said,  
hugging his younger sister, kissing her forhead. He held her close, sniffing her hair. He had always thought she was attractive, and hearing his baby sister talk like that was not good. "You stay here alright lil Runt? You be a good girl and go to sleep. Only good things happen to good little girls." He then pecked her cheek, patting her behind and went towards the floo and floo'd to Diagon Alley to buy Malfoy something.

Ron stumbled in Seamus's living room, almost faling over, before someone caught his arm. He looked up at Seamus's face. He saw that his friend was eyeing him like he was dinner, which made him groan.

"Damn mate, your looking smoking hot." Seamus said, licking his lips.

"Eh thankyou. My bro's forced me to wear this...the little gits would not even let me oragasm. Said I was the perfect presant for Malfoy." He said, gazing at his hardon prick. "I want to cum so badly Shay. It hurts badly." He whined.

Seamus chuckled, "Well then lets go shall we? The sooner we leave, the sooner you get to cum." He saw Ron's broom and grabbed his own.  
They walked near the window and flew outside. "Nice nite out tonight eh?" He called, behind him.

"Ya." Ron said, grinding into the broom some, to try to relieve some of the pressure. He moaned. "Eh ya we better get there soon,  
or we are pulling over and your going to go down on me."

Seamus snorted and they flew faster, enjoying the breeze.

"I got to go buy Malfoy a presant." Ron shouted, at Seamus.

"Okay." Seamus shouted back at Ron.

Percy landed inside of Hermione Grangers house. He eyed the muggle house and smiled. His father would love it. Arthur Weasley was a huge muggle nut.

"Ello Percy." Hermione said, smiling at her best friends older brother. She then frowned, "He's with him isn't he?" She had started to get used to Ron giving her the cold shoulder. She understood it in a way. She after all was still friends with Harry.

Percy saw her and smiled. She was wearing a muggle, cathlic school girl uniform. That would tick of Malfoy. He then frowned at her question.  
"Eh ya he is. Sorry. Hopefully i'm okay."

"I should be saying that, not you." She said, looking at him and then startd to walk towards the floo. "Lets go shall we?"

Percy frowned at what she said, and looked at her face. He then saw her walking towards the floo and shrugged. He must've been seeing things. "Eh ya, I'll go first." He picked up some floo powder and dropped it, Yelling, "Malfoy Manor." He then was gone.

Hermione sighed after Percy left. 'He would never get it, will he?' She thought to herself. She then floo'd after him.

Fred and George had landed in Lee and Dean's house, one after the other. Which of course led Fred falling on top of George. George then kicked his twin off him and stood up. They heard a snort and looked at there best friends grinning face.

"Oy Fred, you look. Wow." Lee said, giggeling.

Dean smirked, "Wow is right. Dressing up as Malfoy? Where Malfoy can see you dresed like that. Wow that is brave."

Fred bowed, grinning pleased with his compliments. "Thankyou, thankyou my mates."

George huffed, "HEY what about me?" he then pouted.

Fred walked up to George and kissed his brother, giving him some tongue. He then pulled away smiliing, licking his lips, since he tasted like chocolate now. "Gred you look steamy tonight. I can't wait to bugger you later on."

George snorted, "Who said your going to bugger me tonight? Your the one dressed like a girl."

Fred gasped, placing his hands over his chest, "That hurt Georgie."

George rolled his eyes and smirked at his friends. "I say we get our host a gift, shall we mate?" He winked and they all went off to search for the perfect gift for Draco.

Ginny laid down in her bed, frowning. She had wanted to go to that party so badly. She loved spending time with her older brothers, and she also liked to hang out with Mione and Pansy was an interesting chick. She wrapped her blanket around herself, sulking, willing herself to not cry anymore. She was startled when she heard her bedroom door creak open. She didn't know who it was. Her parents were asleep and her brothers had just left not to long ago. She snuggled under her blankets more, like they'd protect her from anyone harming her. She then whimpered some when she felt someone crawel onto her bed and touch her leg, causing her to gasp in fright.

TBC:

Eh sorry about that. I had to give you a cliff hanger lol. I hope your enjoying the story so far. And thankyou for the 'nice comments' I realize that not everyone likes slash, smut, or incest, but I don't care. I enjoy all three.

Who do you think is in Ginny's room?

Send me some guesses or some idea's for the story in the future, if you want. I have some ideas for the story:)

And sorry its been awhile, I am in Jacksonville, Florida 5 hrs away from my house staying at my sister and bro in laws house for a month.  
I'm also helping her plan her wedding and planning my best friends baby shower...and I also have writers block. But besides for that, I've been spending most of my time working on my site. Which needs more stories, fanart, people to roleplay. We also have lots of fun challanges,  
games, and lots of other stuff. But please if you write stories, we need stories badly. I co own the site with Tragicluv (Another Loyal fan of Ron and Draco lol) The url is in my profile, at the bottom, Its called The faerie Wizards.

Anyway be back soon. 


End file.
